Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-t}{9} + \dfrac{-10t}{9}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-t - 10t}{9}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-11t}{9}$